It Takes An Outsider
by axdorkxable
Summary: Someone is invading House's territory. What does she want? And why is she looking between Thirteen and Allison? Camteen,hints of HouseWilson
1. Chapter 1

Title: It Takes An Outsider

Summary: Someone is invading House's territory. What does she want? And why is she looking between Thirteen and Allison?

Pairing: Camteen - ThirteenCameron - RemyAllison, hints of HouseWilson

AN: Yes, there is what some people - annoyingly - call a mary sue in this story. If you don't like it, please leave and don't bitch to me. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own House MD or any of it's characters. I get no profit from this story.

**It Takes An Outsider**

**Chapter 1**

She was sitting on his desk, House's desk specifically. She had been there when they had walked in; casually leaning in the chair, her ankles crossed on the desk. She had an iPod in, and was reading one of House's porno magazines.

She looked intimidating, too. Her dirty-blonde hair had been cut short and was sticking up in many angles. Her grey eyes only blinked uninterested when the two of them had walked in. Although she was small in stature, the muscles that flexed every time she moved illustrated she constantly worked out.

But none of this compared to the fear they experienced when they saw the gun strapped to her belt. Thirteen had called security; but, with only a single look, the guard had said the woman was allowed in the hospital.

Thirteen leaned so her body was close to Taub. "Who is she?"

"I don't know," the older man responded. "I though you knew."

"Then why in the world would I call security?"

The familiar three beat step caused them to pause in their conversation for a moment, before Taub spoke up again; "Maybe House will know." Thirteen shrugged.

The woman at House's desk didn't even hear House's footsteps, not even when he walked right into his office. When he saw the woman sitting at his desk, he stopped a few feet from the door, frozen in his tracks.

Sensing there was someone watching her, she looked up from the magazine before casually putting it down on the desk, and taking out her ear phones. She leisurely uncrossed her ankles and swung them off the desk; standing up in a quick, fluid movement. She slowly walked over to House, stopping when she was only a few feet from him.

"Hey, dad." Both Taub's and Thirteen's jaw dropped. House had a daughter!

"Tammy?" House asked in disbelief.

The woman - Tammy - snorted and crossed her arm. "No, Santa." House ignored that statement, dropping his cane and pulling the woman into a hug. Tammy laughed and pulled him closer, burying her face in his chest.

"Missed ya too, dad."

House sniffed - as if he was crying - and pulled back. "What are you doing here. Shouldn't you be working?"

"Got shot on the job, and boss made me take some time off. Said something about three months worth of vacation time."

House's eyes widened and he moved to check over her, "Are you alright? You shouldn't be up. Go sit down."

Tammy growled and slapped his hands away. "I'm fine. Only a flesh wound, and only a couple of stitches." She lifted her tank top to show a bandage on her side. She gently peeled the tape back to show a very well stitched and clean wound. "See, all good."

House ignored her and looked over the wound. "Who did this?"

"Alex did. I taught her some time ago. See dad, everything's okay."

House raised and eyebrow and looked up at her. "You taught her?"

Tammy rolled her eyes and put the bandage back, despite House's protests. "Well, duh. I watched you so many times I just learned it myself. Plus she had to learn it for med school."

House grinned and ruffled her hair. "I knew my daughter was smart." He slipped an arm around her shoulders and lead her into the conference room. "Meet my duckies: Thirty-one and whats-his-name."

Tammy raised her eyebrow and looked at the two doctors sitting at the table. "Real names please. I'm not like my father."

Taub grinned - thankful he can actually introduce himself - and stood up, holding out his hand. "Doctor Taub. It's great to meet you…"

Tammy grinned back, shaking his hand. "Please, just call me Tammy."

"Alright, Tammy."

Thirteen leaned back in her chair, not bothering to get up. "Just Thirteen."

"Now lesbian," House spoke, leaning on his cane - he must have picked it up while they were introducing themselves. "Play nice."

Tammy punched him on the arm, causing him to hiss in surprise and pain. "Don't call her that! You don't call me that, do you?"

He whimpered and rubbed his arm. "But you're my daughter."

Tammy pointed a finger at him, "Don't make me shoot you. I'm going to see James and Ally." She looked at the two ducklings, who were staring at the two of them in disbelief. "If you guys don't have a case, I'm having a lunch party at two in the cafeteria. You're welcome to join."

Without waiting for an answer, she turned and walked out of the room; most likely going to see the two people she had said. House scowled and limped after her.

Thirteen looked at Taub in amazement. "What the hell was that?"

Taub shrugged. "No clue. And who is Ally?"

"Allison Cameron. Friends sometimes call her Ally."

"Huh."

* * *

Wilson's office door was open, and she could see him bent over the desk, working on something. Most likely paperwork, he always seems to be complaining about that. She leaned against the doorway, watching him work.

He had changed in the past three years. He had cut his hair, which surprise her since he always liked longer hair. Even from where she was leaning against the doorway, she could see the bags under his eyes. She was glad, however, to see the wrinkles on his face were more from happiness. Looking him over, she had to smile; he still wore those fancy suits.

Seeing as he had still yet to notice her, she cleared her throat. "Hey, daddy."

Wilson jumped in his seat, looking up, startled. When he saw her, he leapt from his seat and ran to her, gathering her in his arms. "Tammy!"

Tammy laughed as he picked her up and swung her around. "Daddy! Lemme go!"

Wilson laughed in joy and set her down, moving away but keeping her at arms length. "What are you doing here, baby girl? I thought you were working."

Tammy pouted, "What? I'm not allowed to see my daddy?"

Wilson rolled his eyes, but the grin on his face never fell. "But look at you! What happened to the little child genius?"

"Daddy!" She pulled him into a hug, snuggling into him like she did when she was younger. "I'm still you're little genius."

She felt more than heard him chuckle. "That's good. Um…maybe we should go inside, we are getting weird looks."

Tammy pulled back, looking at the people that were crowding around them. The few she recognized smiled and waved, but the rest were just staring in complete confusion. "What are you looking at," she snapped, smirking in triumph when they jumped and scrambled away.

"You didn't have to do that," Wilson scolded, pulling her into the room. He closed the door as Tammy collapsed on the couch. When he went to join her, he just lifted her feet and sat down. Ignoring his look of exasperation, Tammy placed her feet in his lap.

"You know you don't mind," Tammy pointed out.

Wilson snorted. "Still spoiled as ever. Where's that wife of yours?"

"Back at home," she looked at the clock, "and, most likely still sleeping."

"Why not here?"

"She couldn't get time off of work."

Wilson raised his eyebrow, smirking. "She kicked you out of the house, didn't she?"

Tammy pouted. "Yes."

Wilson laughed, patting his daughter's leg. "That's my daughter-in-law. Am I going to get any grandchildren yet?"

"Daddy!"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: It Takes An Outsider

Summary: Someone is invading House's territory. What does she want? And why is she looking between Thirteen and Allison?

Pairing: Camteen - ThirteenCameron - RemyAllison, hints of HouseWilson

AN: Yes, there is what some people - annoyingly - call a mary sue in this story. If you don't like it, please leave and don't bitch to me. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own House MD or any of it's characters. I get no profit from this story.

AN: This isn't beta-ed so I'm sorry for the mistakes.

**It Takes An Outsider**

**Chapter 2**

Handing off a patient folder, Allison Cameron sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was tired, particularly so. Her divorce from Chase was tremendously tough, and between that and the sixteen hour shift she was working, she was dead on her feet. But there was one thing, one person, that always brightened her day. And that person was walking towards her right now.

"Hey Ally!"

Allison grinned. "Hey Remy! Is House looking for a case again?"

Thirteen shook her head, her loose brown hair swaying as she did so. "Nah, not this time. But you will never guess what I just found out!"

"What?"

"House had a daughter!"

Allison blinked in surprise. "Tammy's here?"

Thirteen frowned. "You know her?"

"Yeah. I've known her since she was eighteen. Wow she must be at least twenty-six now."

Thirteen lightly punched her friends shoulder. "And you didn't tell me?"

Allison laughed. "Sorry, but it was a secret. The only reason I know is because she bust into House's office, and House demanded we do a DNA test to prove she was his. After he found out, he swore us to keep a secret."

"Wow, and you actually listened."

"Eh," Allison shrugged. "Might as well."

Thirteen opened her mouth to reply, but the beeping of her pager interrupted her. She scowled as she brought it up from her hip; scowling even more when it was House. "Gotta go, House wants something."

"Alright. Coffee as usual?"

"If I can get away from House, sure," Thirteen turned to go, but then turned back to Allison. "Tammy is having lunch at two. I'm guessing since she knows you, you're invited too."

Allison grinned. "Sweet. See you later."

"Don't work too hard," Remy said as she walked away.

Allison grinned at the sarcasm of her friend, knowing her friend would have a harder day then her. Looking at the clock, she made a note she still had four hours until lunch. With a sigh, she turned back to the ER.

At 2:17, Allison managed to slip away from the ER, and when she arrived at the cafeteria, it wasn't that hard to find her former boss's daughter; she was, after all complaining quite loudly.

"Still a loud mouth I see."

Tammy gasped, leaping up to only leap onto Allison. "Ally!"

Allison grunted because of the force behind the hug, but she pulled the younger woman tight. "Hello to you too," she pulled back, finding she wasn't the only one in attendance; Lisa, Remy, and Wilson were ginning at the duo.

Tammy grinned. "Great! And you arrived just in time, I was about to tell everyone I got hitched."

Wilson snorted, watching the two women as they sat down. "More like whipped."

Tammy stuck out her tongue at her dad, reaching in her back pocket for her wallet. "Don't let Alex hear you say that; she'll get ideas," finding the picture she was looking for, she slid it to the center of the table. "My beautiful wife, Alexandria." There was a collective 'aww' around the table- minus Wilson, who just grinned and sat back - as they looked at her wedding picture.

"How did you two meet?" Remy asked.

"History please!" Allison pleaded exactly the same time Remy asked her question.

Tammy laughed and stuck up her hands in defeat. "I'll start at the beginning," she nearly laughed as the three women shifted foreword in their seats. "It was my junior year of college, when I was twenty-one. I had moved to a town closer to school; so, being the coffee addict I am, I went in search of the best coffee shop."

"Corner Street Café?" Allison asked.

"Jackpot. It was a small thing, with only three workers, Alex being one of them. For nearly three months it was a simple friendship. I mean, she was beautiful, but she was only seventeen!"

Remy's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, she's a genius, but I'll get to that later. Well, one day I come in and I notice that her eyes were red and puffy. I asked her if everything was okay, and it turns out her boyfriend broke up with her. I'm not very good at comforting, but I invited her over for sappy romance movies and a crap load of junk food.

"We grew close after that. Turned out, she was a senior in _med school_:a child genius," she grinned, remembering her surprise. "And then I realized I was falling in love with her, one day at a time. I didn't tell her of course. I mean, she knew I was a lesbian as I had told her, but I wasn't going to tell her I had feelings for _her._"

"That changed, obviously," Wilson spoke up from his lunch.

"Oh yeah. Her eighteen birthday. She had invited me to her parents place for the party, and there was no way I was going to miss her eighteenth.

"It was a week trip, since she hadn't seen her parents in a long time. My room ended up being across from hers, which was awesome since both of us were more night owls. Well, when midnight rolled around on her birthday, she snuck into my room. Though something was up. She was twitching and shifting on her feet, not joining me in the bed like she usually does.

"So I asked her what was wrong. And without warning," Tammy paused, watching as her friends twitched in anticipation. "She kissed me."

Allison's eyes widened. "No way."

Tammy chuckled. "Way. And then she startled babbling. Turns out, she had started to developing feelings for me too, but was afraid to act on them. Then she was afraid I wouldn't accept her since she was a minor. So, she waited until she turned eighteen. I was hesitant at first, but I officially asked her out the next day.

"We had our ups and down, of course, but I proposed to her on our two year anniversary. We got married three months later."

"Aww," Allison gushed.

Remy snorted and rolled her eyes at her friend. "You're such a hopeless romantic."

Allison mock glared. "Shut it," she looked back at Tammy. "Okay, next question. How in the world is House your dad?"

"Me too," Lisa spoke up, which surprised Tammy.

Tammy laughed. "I'm surprised you don't know Ally, being that dad is very public, but I'll tell ya. Twenty-six years ago, Dad had a small relationship with my mom. They ended it, but Mom didn't know I was pregnant until Dad left town. Nine months later, I was born.

"Mom died when I was six, so I was forced to live with my grandparents, and by forced I mean it. They were catholic, and they forced me in it. I put up with it for twelve years, when I ran away. I knew I had a father, mom had pictures, so I tried to find him."

"And you did," Lisa pointed out with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Tammy chuckled. "My grandparents never moved, so that meant that Mom lived there before I was born. I looked around town for anyone with the last name House, but no such luck. So I started calling to my moms friends, and it led me to here. You guys know the rest."

"Oh yeah," Allison laughed. "The look on his face when you stormed in claiming to be his daughter was completely priceless."

Remy snorted in amusement. "Seriously?"

"Yup," Tammy concurred. "The only thing I got from dad is his looks. My mom's personality comes in handy. He fought with me for nearly three days, but finally accepted it when the DNA test got back. Plus," Tammy smirked. "I used his childhood against him."

"Of course. And now he loves you to death; he cried when he saw her today," Remy said. Both Lisa and Allison looked at Tammy, startled.

Tammy nodded. "Yeah, he cried. He's a big baby."

"You're just spoiled," Wilson pointed out.

"Am not!"

"He gave you his motorcycle."

Tammy opened her mouth to protest, but promptly closed it and crossed her arms, pouting. "Fine, I'm spoiled."

When the laughter died down, Remy stood up from the table. "I have to go check on the patient. I hope to see you again soon Tammy."

Tammy grinned. "Ditto," she watched until Remy was out of hearing range when she looked pointedly at Allison. "Are you going to tell her?"

Allison blinked, startled. "What?"

"Come on Ally! I saw you looking at her! You liiikkee her!"

Allison snorted, but there was a blush forming on her cheek. "What are you? Sixteen?"

"Come on Allison," Lisa spoke up from beside Tammy. "I might not pay attention to a lot of things, but even I saw the looks you were giving her."

Allison huffed, standing up from her seat to leave. "Whatever you say."

"Come on Ally!" Allison just stuck her tongue out as she left.

Lisa laughed, also standing up. "She'll figure it out eventually. Will you be home late tonight?"

Tammy shook her head. "I'll leave here in a couple of hours, I have a few things to take care of first."

"If I don't get home in time, can you give Rachel her bottle and then put her down?"

"Yup! Don't worry about it."

Lisa smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Thanks."

"You're staying with Cuddy?"

"Yup. You and Dad only have one bedroom, and no offense, I wouldn't want to stay with you guys. I was going to get a hotel room, but Lisa offered her spare bedroom if I watched Rachel."

Wilson leaned back in the seat. "So that means she knew you were coming."

Tammy smirked. "Of course. I wanted to surprise you guys and I needed _someone_ in on it. Anyways, I saw that someone was sleeping on the couch."

Wilson raised his eyebrow, obviously startled. "You broke into the apartment?"

"I'm on the force daddy, I can break into almost everything," Tammy pointed out. "But no, I found the spare key. But why is dad sleeping on the couch?" Tammy asked, knowing her dad would be the one sleeping on the couch.

Wilson sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Your father and I had a fight, but don't worry about it," he stood up to kiss her on the forehead. "Your father will come around."

Tammy sighed, but nodded. After Wilson left, she went on a search of her dad. It wasn't too hard; she found him in his office, lounging on the couch with his laptop.

"Dad, can I talk to you?"

House closed his laptop, patting the seat next to him. Tammy slipped beside him, curling up into his side. When she was settled, House spoke; "What's up, sweetie."

Ignoring the matter at the moment, Tammy snorted. "You're getting soft, dad."

"Only you, Tam. Now tell me what's going through your mind."

"Why are you and daddy fighting?"

She felt House tense, and she was afraid he wouldn't talk. But after a few minutes of silence, he talked. "I saw your dad with a woman at the Italio last night."

Tammy nodded. "And what did she look like?"

"Uh…tall, curly black hair."

Tammy shot up from his side, and slapped him on the back of the head. "You idiot!"

House rubbed the back of his head and glared at her. "What did I do!?"

"That was Lilly!"

"Who?"

"_Lilly! _A patient's _mother_! Daddy was having lunch with her and her husband. He was telling me about it this morning," she stood up to move in front of him, glaring at him. "Wilson loves you. Why else would he marry you?" Her features softened. "Go apologize to him."

House sighed, rubbing his face in his hands. "You right. I'm an idiot."

Tammy's hands flew up in triumph. "Finally!"


	3. Interlude

Title: It Takes An Outsider

Summary: Someone is invading House's territory. What does she want? And why is she looking between Thirteen and Allison?

Pairing: Camteen - ThirteenCameron - RemyAllison, hints of HouseWilson

AN: Yes, there is what some people - annoyingly - call a mary sue in this story. If you don't like it, please leave and don't bitch to me. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own House MD or any of it's characters. I get no profit from this story.

AN: I am so sorry for not updating in so long. I'm so caught up with the Callie/Arizona drama/fluffiness that I got distracted and now writers block. So this is a little side story of how Tammy's wife "kicked" her out of the house.

**It Takes An Outsider**

**Interlude**

Tammy woke slowly; her brain processing the smallest of things before her world finally came into focus. Reaching over, she found the space beside her empty; the sheets cold from the lack of body heat. The alarm clock beside the bed read only 7:13; she groaned and buried her face into the pillow, hoping to get some more sleep - she would actually like to sleep in on her first day off. She knew it was useless, though, as the smell of coffee and sausage flowed into her nose. Tammy didn't resist the urge to roll her eyes, slipping out of bed.

From her advantage point at the door, she watched as her blonde wife floated around the kitchen, making breakfast. There was a cup of coffee near her on the table, and Tammy chuckled to herself; her wife new her all too well. She was awake today, despite the lack of sleep and the early time.

Using her ninja-like stealth, she snuck into the kitchen behind her wife. Alex hadn't noticed her; she was too busy frying some sausage. Something inside her stirred and a wave of love flowed through her, causing her to smile. Even after six years of being together, it still felt like the first time they met.

She slipped her arms around her wife's waist, pulling their bodies together. She nuzzled Alex's neck, breathing in her favorite scent of coconuts. Alex jumped slightly, and started giggling when Tammy's nose hit a ticklish spot.

"Good morning!"

Tammy huffed. "You're chipper this morning."

Turning off the stove, Alex turned in her wife's arms, pulling her into quick kiss. "I'm always chipper, I don't know what you're talking about. But I have a surprise for you."

Tammy raised an eyebrow, knowing full well that a 'surprise' could mean anything when it came to her wife. "A surprise?" Alex grinned, causing Tammy to groan. "Alexandria Salina House! What did you do?"

"Your plane leaves in three hours."

Tammy blinked. "My plane?"

"Mhm."

Tammy nodded slowly. "And where am I going?"

"To see your parents!" Alex replied excitedly, laughing when her wife groaned. "Now don't groan. You haven't seen them since Christmas two years ago, you need to see them."

"But…"

Alex kissed her, effectively shutting her up. "Shush. David gave you two months off. Since I'm stuck in surgeries for the next week so I'm not going to be here much anyways, and this will give you something to do that wont aggravate your wound," she gently caressed her wife's side, where she could feel the bandage underneath the shirt, "that is if Greg doesn't do anything that warrants your help."

Tammy chuckled. "Dad will flip when he sees my wound, so I seriously doubt he'll make me do anything. And Daddy will try and force me to stay inside."

"You're too stubborn for that."

"Damn right," Tammy grinned proudly. "So," she leaned so their lips were barely touching. "My plane leaves in three hours."

Alex grinned knowingly, pulling Tammy into a kiss. It was slow, sensual, and full of want. Alex buried her hands into her lover's hair, arching to get her need fulfilled. Tammy laughed at her wife's enthusiasm, pulling her close so that there wasn't an inch of space between them.

The sound of a pager going off caused them both to groan; Tammy burying her nose in Alex's hair, while her wife leaned exhausted against her. "I hate work."

Tammy chuckled. "No you don't, you love taking care of the kids."

Alex huffed and pulled away, grabbing a sausage to eat and pointing it at Tammy. "Remember, three hours."

Tammy pouted. "I don't wanna go without you."

"You'll be fine," she kissed her wife quickly, ignoring her pager for a minute. "Be good and I'll join you." With that, she grabbed her car keys and was out the door.

Tammy blinked at the door; her adorable wife had just manipulated her.


	4. Chapter 3

Title: It Takes An Outsider

Summary: Someone is invading House's territory. What does she want? And why is she looking between Thirteen and Allison?

Pairing: Camteen - ThirteenCameron - RemyAllison, hints of HouseWilson

AN: Yes, there is what some people - annoyingly - call a mary sue in this story. If you don't like it, please leave and don't bitch to me. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own House MD or any of it's characters. I get no profit from this story.

**It Takes An Outsider**

**Chapter 3**

Remy Hadley aka Thirteen stood nervously outside the deans house - for once she was actually glad House semi-stalked Cuddy. But it wasn't Cuddy she wanted to talk to, not today.

The door opened fairly quickly, showing Tammy holding a giggling Rachel on her hip. When Tammy saw who it was, she grinned. "Thirteen! Come in before you freeze."

Remy smiled in thanks, sighing contently s the house's warmth enveloped her. "I'm sorry to bother you."

"It's okay," Tammy said, leading Remy to the living room. She plopped down on the couch, and waited for Remy to get settled before continuing. "How can I help you?"

Remy looked down at the couch, ringing her hands together. "You're the only one I could think of that would be neutral. House would just give me sex advice, and I can't really go to Taub about this. And I don't go Wilson or Cuddy well…"

"Remy!"

Remy took in a shaky breath. "I like Allison, _a lot._"

Inside, Tammy was grinning. _I was right!_ "Alright, does she know?"

Remy shook her head. "No! And I want to tell her but I mean, I'm afraid she will flip out and just leave. We have a great friendship and I don't want to ruin it! She's straight for gods sakes!"

Tammy couldn't help it, she ginned. "You do realize she likes you too."

Remy looked at the other women, shocked. "W-what?"

"Mhm. When I was telling the story of how Alex and I got together, her eyes kept on wandering to you. And you two flirt like crazy! Hell, even Lisa noticed it! And when you left," Tammy grinned. "She watched you as you left, and when I confronted her: she blushed! So yeah, I am 99.99% percent sure she _likes_ you."

"Oh."

Tammy chuckled. "Yeah, I think you're good. Now, what are you going to _do_ about it."

"I-I don't know."

Tammy nodded. "I could tell you a million things you can do, but you have to choose. You know you like her, and vice versa, so just tell her. Or," Tammy shrugged. "I could lock you guys in a closet."

"Tammy!"

Tammy laughed. "What! That's what I had to do with my dads."

Remy blinked in confusion. "Dads?"

"Wow," Tammy said. "I'm surprised they kept it a secret. But anyways, Dad and Wilson are married."

Remy's jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

"Yup. They've been married for three years now, and they've been together since I was eighteen. Well, only cause I locked them in a closet and didn't let them out until they got together."

"Wow."

"Yup."

Remy stood abruptly. "Thanks, Tammy."

Tammy grinned and nodded. "You're very welcome."

When she heard the front door close, Tammy looked at Rachel. "Finally!" Rachel cooed and waved her hands, as if giving her own opinion. Tammy nodded and kissed the toddler's forehead. "Yeah, I agree with you."

* * *

Not twenty minutes after leaving Cuddy's, Remy found herself standing outside Allison's house. She had told Allison she was running late, so Allison invited her over for coffee instead of stopping at their usual haunt. This wasn't unusual; they always did this if one was running a little late. But Remy couldn't help the butterflies that settled into her stomach and the imaginary pain as her heart clenched in worry. In her head she could see a million scenarios running through; Allison looking shocked before telling her to leave, Allison yelling at her, Allison breaking off their friendship.

When the last one floated through her head, she knew she couldn't do it. She couldn't. With a painful sigh, she turned from the door, heading back to her car. She would tell Allison she wasn't feeling good; the blonde would understand.

"Remy?" Remy froze as did her heart. She heard the sound of footsteps, and jumped when a hand on her arm forced her to turn around. When Remy's eyes landed on Allison, her breath hitched. Despite the fact the younger woman was in pajamas and her hair let down in a mess, Remy found her breathtaking.

"Ally."

"Where are you going?"

"I…" Remy tried to talk, but found herself stuttering.

Allison frowned. "Remy, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I can't do this," Remy tries to pull her arms away, but Allison's grip tightens.

"Remy, what are you talking about."

Remy moved so that she was directly in front of the shorter woman and, in one quick movement, Remy kissed her; making sure she put all my feelings behind that one kiss. After a few seconds, she pulled away.

"I like you, too much to loose you."

The shock on Allison's face from the kiss slowly turned into a smile, then into a grin, then she fell into a fit of laughter. Thinking the woman was laughing at her, Remy let her head fall down in shame and turned to leave.

The laughter stopped abruptly, and there was a flurry of footsteps. Allison ran ahead of the taller woman, which caused them to collide.

Remy blinked and looked Allison in confusion. "Wha-"

Using that moment of confusion, Allison curled her hand behind Remy's neck and pulled her close, initiating a kiss. It was gentle, exploratory. Remy stood in shock before her brain finally caught up with her body and kissed back. When the need for air became to great, they pulled back. Allison, a blush covering her face.

"I think we need to talk."

Remy chuckled and nodded. "Yeah."


End file.
